Data capture devices, such as handheld barcode scanners, may be deployed in a variety of environments, including warehouse management, retail checkout operations, and the like. Each such environment may employ a different barcode symbology to be processed by the data capture devices. A given data capture device may be employed in more than one such environment, and may therefore be required to process a number of different barcode symbologies. Typical data capture devices are unable to efficiently alert operators as to their current state when deployed in environments where multiple active applications are employed to handle different symbologies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for generating multi-symbology visual data capture feedback.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.